


Suggestion

by Turtlebaby



Series: MMOM 2014 [19]
Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlebaby/pseuds/Turtlebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Continuation from Day 8 (Quick Conversation) - Neal finally gets a hold of Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suggestion

"Peter!" Neal sounded happy.

"Hello, Neal." He couldn't stop his own smile. "It's been awhile since I've heard from you. I was starting to worry."

"Yeah, sorry. I've had this pesky FBI agent hot on my tail." Neal laughed. "Did your wife tell you I called?"

"She did."

"She sounds nice."

"She is."

"If she's as beautiful as she is smart, Agent Burke, you're a lucky man."

"Oh, trust me Neal, I know exactly how lucky I am."

"She told me to keep calling." Neal's tone fell playfully. "She thinks you like me."

"I know."

"And?"

"And what?" Peter was grinning, he couldn't see the other man but he felt his eye roll.

"Do you?" A breath across the phone lines and Peter's skin prickled. "Do you like me, Peter?"

"I think El told you how much." He'd been slightly embarrassed when she'd told him that she'd told him - but now that it was out there...

Neal chuckled. "You don't even know me, Peter."

"Don't I?" Peter tipped his head and rested it against the back of his chair. "I've spent two years of my life on you. I'd like to think I know you pretty well." He sighed. "Better than most, anyway."

"I'm flattered." He sounded it.

Peter liked this best, when he managed to surprise him, when he managed to outsmart him; he was pretty sure that wasn't an easy task for anyone. "I also hear the feelings are mutual, Neal. And you don't know me either."

"But I want to." The words came in a rush. "Kate thinks I'm going to let you catch me, just to get to you in the flesh."

"El thinks I'd let you go if I did." That wasn't exactly the truth, but close enough - she was constantly joking about his attachment to the chase. And to the man he was chasing. Nobody got to him quite like Neal Caffrey.

"Would you?" His breathless voice pulled at something in Peter.

"I think you know better." But did Peter?

"Do I?" His voice was just a low rumble. "There's always a way out, Peter. A thousand escapes."

"Neal..." This was ridiculous.

"I'd never ask you to put yourself in that position, Agent Burke." He sounded regretful.

"I know." Peter all but growled back. "That's what makes it so goddamn tempting. What makes you so goddamn tempting."

"There's other ways to fight that fire." Neal murmured. "Would it be any worse than what we're doing right now?"

"Of course it would." Peter ground out. "It would make it personal."

"Peter? I think it's already personal." Neal laughed again and the fire in Peter's belly twisted. "If you already think of me... then does it make it any worse if I'm here, in your ear, urging you on? Playing along?"

"Jesus, Caffrey." Peter wanted to hang up. Need to. But his cock was stirring impatiently with other ideas.

"Would it make you feel better to know that I've thought of you too? This isn't a one sided danger, Peter."

"This is ridiculous, that's what this is." Peter say up straight in his chair and mentally berated his cock for it's betrayal. "And now I need to get back to work."

"It's 6pm."

"Neal..."

"On a Sunday."

"Neal."

"Peter."

He felt timeless, airless, exposed. "Not now."

"But not never?"

"I didn't say that."

"Can I call your wife sometimes?"

The change of topic made Peter's head spin a little. "El? Why?"

"She seems fun." A lengthy pause. "How else am I going to know when you're ready?"

"I don't, we're not -"

"I think she'd tell me. You won't. But I think she would. Don't you think she would, Peter?"

"She won't tell you anything I tell her not to tell you." His heart was absolutely racing.

"So that means I can talk to her again?" He sounded excited.

Peter sighed. "I'll leave that up to her. She's a big girl, she can make her own decisions."

"Thank you, Peter." He sounded genuinely pleased.

"Goodbye, Neal."

"So soon?"

"Goodbye, Neal.” It took all the willpower he had to hit END.


End file.
